ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaguya Raiden
'Character Profile' Kaguya Raiden 'Character First Name' Raiden 'Character Last Name' Kaguya 'IMVU Username' RaidenKaguya 'Nickname (optional)' (( Some are called Tofu, Cabbage Squid, Monkey, Baka, Booboo, Fox, Oompa Loompa, etc etc... )) 'Age' 10 'Date of Birth' 2/27/206 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakurian 'Height' '' 4'3'' 'Weight' 93 pounds 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Yoshingakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Raiden is a quiet,respectful,caring and sometimes crazy. He doesnt like to talk to people that he doesnt know. It will have to take time to know the new people. He will actually wander off to any place in the village and usually isnt noticed that often. He doesnt like to be noticed and he likes to be by himself. He doesnt like to attact attention. 'Behaviour' He is a quiet and caring but sometimes he could act super childish. 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Kaguya Clan and AB bloodline 'Ninja Class ' Academy student 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' Fire 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Strength: Speed 'Weaknesses' Weakness: fuinjutsu 'Chakra colour' Green 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Twisted Uchiha 'Background Information' Raiden is silent most of the time because he doesnt have a reason to talk that much and he is very respectful. Raiden now wishes to travel alone to meet new people when he is older since he is still to young to travel by himself. His chakara elements are Fire and Water. He is 12 years old and he weighs 93 pounds and his height is 4'10. He trains for 7 hours each day. He is a really caring person and he will protect his friends at all cost since he doesnt want to lose anyone else. His parents are mostly on missions and he spends his time training so one day he could be on S-rank missions but he will still need to learn jutsus first. Raiden wishes to become a jonin because being a hokage is a lot of work. He doesnt know how to use tai jutsu yet and he wishes to learn it in the future. He still doesnt have a clue about what he is capable of yet of the Kaguya clan's specialty. He wants to learn from the best so he can be the best. He likes to keep secrets from other people and its pratically useless to get him to talk unless he is threatened. Other than that he is pretty much foolish in his own way. Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' Soudai Namikaze Category:Academy Student